Même dans le noir il reste une flamme d'espoir
by SalemaW
Summary: Bientôt deux ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Comment surmonter la perte d'un être cher?Yuki va devoir apprendre à aider Shuishi lors d'une épreuve difficile.C'est sans compter l'arrivée de nouvelles responsabilités.Le soleil peut même resurgir du noir.
1. Le concert

**Auteur :** mwa toujours et encore.

**Rating :** T

**Couples :** pas très original, Shuishi et Yuki principalement.

**Crédits :** personnages à Maki Murakami sauf mention contraire.

**Note :** pensées en italique.

**Note1 :** voilà ma nouvelle fic sur Gravitation. Vous l'aurez peut-être compris, le fond ne sera pas très joyeux. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuishi dormait paisiblement à côté de moi. Les premiers rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur sa peau nue. Je remontai le drap jusqu'à sa taille et dégageait son visage de quelques mèches roses qui s'y étaient collées. J'attrapai mon paquet de cigarette puis me ravisa. Il n'aimait pas sentir de la fumée à son réveil et s'était assez compréhensible. Devant son visage angélique, je ne pouvais que sourire. Bien sûr, à peine aurait-il ouvert les yeux, que je prendrais une expression un peu plus impassible, même si c'était de plus en plus difficile. Plus le temps passait et moins je parvenais à me défendre contre lui, contre son amour. Cela faisait près de deux ans que nous étions ensemble et désormais tout allait bien. Enfin, plus ou moins. Certes, j'avais un peu changé, mais certainement pas assez. Toutefois, à présent j'en étais certain, pour rien au monde je n'échangerais ma place avec quelqu'un d'autre. Shuishi était toute ma vie. Il remua légèrement, se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit. Il tourna un regard étonné vers moi.

- Yuki ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

- C'est juste que c'est rare que tu sois là à mon réveil.

Il m'enlaça tendrement.

- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, je me trompe ?

- _Mon Yuki s'inquiète pour moi !!! _Non, c'est rien, je suis juste épuisé à cause des concerts.

- Et ce soir c'est le dernier.

- Oui !!! Après, Seguchi nous a accordé deux semaines de vacances ! Je vais pouvoir rester tout le temps avec toi !! Je suis content mon Yuki ! Dis, tu viendras me voir ce soir ?

- Non, j'ai déjà assisté au premier concert de cette tournée. Je te regarderais à la télé. De plus, je préfère être ici quand tu rentreras.

- D'accord mon Yuki ! Je vais me préparer pour aller au studio.

Il se leva rapidement et fila dans la salle de bain. Ce soir, il serait enfin en vacances pour quinze longs jours… C'était absolument parfait. Cet après-midi j'irais donner mon manuscrit à l'éditrice, ainsi, je serais tranquille avec lui. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien partir quelque part loin d'ici. Si ça continu comme ça, je vais finir par devenir romantique…

Ooooooooooooo

Hiro entendit son portable sonner juste avant le début des répétitions.

- Allô ? Coucou ma puce, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, merci. Bonne chance pour ce soir. Je te regarderais à la télé tu sais !!

- Tant mieux ! Je pense très fort à toi tu sais. A bientôt.

Il raccrocha, tout comme la petite fille à l'autre bout du fil.

Oooooooooooooo

Le concert débuta vers vingt et une heures. J'allumai la télévision et ouvrit une canette de bière. Le public était en délire et criait le nom du groupe. Le rideau se leva et les projecteurs s'allumèrent. Shuishi entama « Spicy Marmelade » sous les acclamations du public. Sur scène, il rayonnait littéralement, autant qu'une étoile dans le ciel nocturne. Quand il donnait des concerts, j'étais jaloux car, pendant l'espace de quelques heures, il ne m'appartenait plus réellement. Il s'agitait sur scène et derrière lui ses deux amis donnaient eux aussi leur maximum. Ce fut deux heures et demie plus tard que le spectacle se termina. Je me levai et allai prendre une cigarette. Ce fut des cris inquiétants provenant de l'écran resté allumé qui m'interpellèrent. La présentatrice semblait être dans tous ses états et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

- Le public est effrayé et personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe !! Des coups de feu ont retenti et les trois membres de Bad Luck sont à terre ! On ne connaît pas l'étendue des dégâts… Une ambulance vient d'arriver afin de les transporter au CHU le plus proche.

Je coupai le son, prit ma veste et mes clés et sortit en trombe. Je montai dans ma voiture de sport et démarrai en vitesse. L'hôpital, vite… Si jamais il était arrivé quoi que se soit à Shuishi, il tuerait de ses mains le fils de pute qui l'aura blessé. Shuishi… Kami-sama, protégez le, je vous en prie. Shuishi, j'arrive… J'enfonçai mon pied sur l'accélérateur, quitte à déclencher les radars et me garai au premier endroit venu dans le parking. Je courus vers l'entrée des urgences et vit Fujisaki, le bras en écharpe et un pansement sur la joue, assis, les larmes aux yeux, sur un siège gris, dans le couloir central. Je le rejoignis précipitamment.

**A suivre… Reviews ??? Voici le prologue !!!!**


	2. Hospital

**Note :** mirki beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ou qui me laissent des reviews !!

**Note1 :** pensée en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je rejoignis précipitamment Fujisaki, qui tourna un regard interrogatif vers moi en me voyant arriver. Il se leva péniblement de son siège gris.

- Yuki ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Etait-il stupide ou le faisait-il exprès ? Mystère…

- Je suis venu voir Shuishi, andouille !

- _Evidemment…_ Il…

Je lui coupai la parole et posa mes mains sur ses épaules avant de commencer à le secouer. A vrai dire, j'étais fou d'inquiétude.

- Où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a tiré ces coups de feu ? Shuishi va bien ? Mais réponds moi !!! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !!

Le jeune homme grimaçait de douleur car j'appuyais sur son épaule blessée. Je le lâchais et il en parut soulagé. Quant à moi, mon cerveau tournait désespérément dans le vide, tentant en vain de rassembler mes idées. Cependant, une seule pensée me hantait : Shuishi. Je tentai de me calmer.

- Fujisaki, s'il te plaît, où est Shuishi ?

Il soupira et semblait exaspéré.

- C'est ce que j'essaie de vous dire depuis tout à l'heure. Il est derrière vous.

- Quoi ?

Je me retournai vivement et aperçut mon petit ami à quelques mètres de moi, m'observant avec de grands yeux ronds. Chassant d'un revers mon masque d'indifférence, je le serrais de toutes mes forces dans mes bras et ne le lâchais que quand il se mit à gémir de douleur.

- Yuki ? Tu es venu ?

Il semblait ne pas croire à ma présence.

- Oui… Que s'est-il passé ?

- A la sortie du concert, on a entendu des coups de feu. Quelqu'un nous visait tous les trois. Fujisaki s'en ai tiré avec une épaule luxée et quelques égratignures et moi avec un poignet foulé et deux côtes fêlées.

Effectivement, un bandage recouvrait son poignet droit et un autre encerclait sa taille fine.

- Et ton pote le guitariste ?

Il baissa ses yeux mauves, l'air abattu.

- Il, il est encore en salle d'opération. C'est lui qui a reçu deux des balles. Les quatre autres se sont logées dans les arbres. Je vais chercher à boire. Tu veux un café ?

- Oui, merci.

Il s'éloigna en trottinant. Le claviériste me rejoignit, l'air grave.

- Vous savez Yuki, vous avez de la chance que M. Shindô soit encore là.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Moi, c'est K qui s'est jeté sur moi pour me faire mettre au sol. Si M. Nakano n'avait pas réagi, M. Shindô se serait prit les balles directement en plein cœur. Il lui a sauvé la vie Yuki. Quand il se réveillera, vous pourrez le remercier.

Je restai muet. Même si Nakano et moi ne pouvions pas nous voir en peinture, je lui serais à jamais reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé mon petit ange… Si jamais il venait à disparaître, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je deviendrais. Certainement un fantôme inhumain errant en vain. Une main douce se posa sur la mienne et me tira de mes pensées morbides.

- Voilà ton café mon Yuki. Tu sais, c'est encore de ma faute si Hiro est blessé. Depuis qu'on se connaît, il n'a jamais cessé de me protéger. Au collège, c'était contre les grands qui m'embêtaient et au lycée contre ceux qui se moquaient de moi. Au début, il a même voulu me protéger de toi. C'est vraiment mon meilleur ami et je suis certain qu'il se réveillera en pleine forme. Il n'a pas le choix de toute façon. Il y a des personnes qui l'attendent.

Je me contentais de sourire et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Je devais l'avouer, au départ j'étais jaloux de leur amitié et de leur complicité. Ce n'est qu'avec le temps que j'ai compris que je n'avais absolument aucun soucis à me faire.

- Où sont K, Sakano et Tohma ?

- K surveille la salle d'opération, Sakano s'est évanoui au premier coup de feu et M. Seguchi est parti régler l'affaire avec la presse.

- Toujours aussi professionnel à ce que je vois…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maiko, la petit sœur de Shuishi arriva en courant, complètement essoufflée. Elle me salua poliment et se planta devant son frère.

- Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !!! Papa et maman ont refusé de venir…

- C'est rien. Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là.

- Je suppose que les parents d'Hiro ne viendront pas non plus…

Il fit non de la tête, l'air triste.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Ils me regardèrent étonnés et ce fut mon amant qui entreprit de me répondre.

- Je t'avais déjà parlé de notre sœur aînée ?

- Celle qui va avoir vingt-six ans et qui fait partie de médecins sans frontières ?

- Tout à fait. A vrai dire, c'est la fiancée d'Hiro et ses parents ne l'aimaient pas du tout. Il faut avouer que ma sœur est un peu particulière… Toujours est il que quand Hiro avait seize ans, ils ont fait des bêtises et ma nièce est née. Je t'avais parlée d'elle il me semble. Elle a six ans. Les parents d'Hiro n'ont jamais voulu voir leur petite fille, tout comme les miens d'ailleurs. Un jour faudra que je te les présente.

- Oui, volontiers. Et on ne peut pas les prévenir ?

- On a essayé, mais la plupart du temps, les portables ne passent pas là où elle travaille. En ce moment elle est dans je ne sais plus quel désert et elle doit revenir très bientôt.

La situation était assez compliqué finalement. Je tentais d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler sa sœur. Si lui-même disait qu'elle était particulière, je m'attendais au pire. L'arrivée d'un médecin mit fin à ma séance « créative ».

- Votre ami est dans sa chambre. L'opération c'est plutôt bien passé et on a réussi à extraire les deux balles. Vous pouvez aller le voir un par un et peu de temps, il est encore très faible.

Ce fut Shuishi qui y alla le premier.

- Bonjour Hiro !!

- Salut, ça va ?

- C'est pas à toi de demander ça !!!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Shui-chan, je suis indestructible, tu le sais bien.

- Vii !!!

- Luisa et Kana sont elles au courant ?

- Non, on n'a pas réussi à les joindre.

- Ca fait rien, elles doivent revenir à la fin de la semaine de toute façon.

- Génial !! Je te laisse te reposer mon Hiro !!

A sa suite, tous les autres lui rendirent visite et, à la surprise générale, je fis de même.

- Yuki ? Alors ça c'est inattendu. Vous n'êtes pas venu pour m'achever au moins ?

Je décidai d'ignorer sa remarque.

- Non, je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir sauver Shuishi. Il est toute ma vie et je n'aurais pas supporté de le perdre. Et même si je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur, je te serais à jamais reconnaissant. Merci encore. A plus.

Je sortis immédiatement de la chambre sous le regard d'un guitariste complètement abasourdi. Oui, je l'avais remercié. Oui, j'avais dévoilé ma face cachée l'espace d'un instant. Shuishi était vraiment ma faiblesse.

Et la nuit passa et la matinée suivante passèrent. Nous avions élus domicile dans le couloir devant la chambre de Nakano. Il semblait guérir peu à peu pour le grand bonheur de tous. Malheureusement, le lendemain en début d'après-midi, son état s'aggrava et il me fit appeler.

- Yuki, si jamais je ne m'en sors pas, je vous confie Shuishi. Prenez soin de lui, je vous en prie.

- C'est juré.

Je quittai la pièce et alla rejoindre les autres, qui étaient de plus en plus inquiets. Quand quinze heures sonna, un bip sinistre retentit bruyamment. Le cœur du guitariste venait de s'arrêter. Le personnel accourut afin de le réanimer au plus vite.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**


	3. Dead

**Note **: mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui me laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

**Crédits :**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le personnel faisait tout leur possible afin de réanimer le guitariste. En vain. Son cœur refusait de redémarrer et Shuishi ne parvenait pas à le comprendre. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, prisonnier de mes bras, afin qu'ils laissent les médecins et les infirmières travailler en paix. Mon petit ange criait et injuriait tous ceux qui passaient à proximité. Il refusait d'accepter la cruelle réalité : son meilleur ami venait de mourir. Une aide-soignante tira le drap blanc sur le corps inanimé et Shuishi tomba à genoux sur le sol, en pleurs. Maiko et Fujisaki vinrent le voir mais il les repoussa violemment. Je n'eus pas plus de succès. Nous étions totalement impuissant face à sa douleur. Après quelques minutes, il se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers la sortie du service, sans un mot ni un regard. Je décidai de le suivre, ayant peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

- Shû, attends-moi.

Je ne savais pas d'où je sortais ce diminutif, mais peu importait. Il ne se retourna même pas, emprunta la porte de secours et se retrouva dans le hall de l'hôpital.

- Shû !!

J'avançais rapidement et réussit à lui saisir le poignet. Il s'arrêta et me jeta un regard vide et sans vie.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Sa voix était tremblante et dure. Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état.

- Je veux t'aider Shû. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.

- A moins que tu aies le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts, c'est inutile, tu ne peux rien pour moi. Ni toi, ni les autres. Lâche-moi s'il te plaît. Je rentrerais un peu plus tard à la maison.

- Tu reviendras, n'est ce pas ?

Il me lança un regard interrogatif.

- Je te le promets.

- Dans ce cas…

Je lâchai son poignet à contre cœur et le regardai partir. Il était normal qu'il veuille rester seul un moment, cependant j'avais peur de ne pas le voir revenir. Je fis demi-tour afin de me rendre dans le parking où j'avais laissé ma voiture. Là, je rencontrais mon cher beau-frère.

- Eiri ? Tu n'es pas resté consoler ton chanteur ?

- Parfois, on aime rester seul quand on souffre et je respecte son choix.

- …. Il va falloir que je m'occupe de la presse. Je vais demander à Sakano de refaire l'intégralité de l'emploi du temps du groupe. Il faudra aussi que pendant ces quinze jours de vacances, je trouve un nouveau guitariste.

- Tu me dégoûtes Tohma. Je crois que de nous deux, c'est toi qui a un cœur en pierre.

Je le contournai afin de regagner ma voiture. Comment pouvait-il déjà penser à remplacer Nakano alors qu'il venait à peine de mourir ? Avait-il la moindre idée de la souffrance de Shuishi et de la tristesse de Fujisaki ? Bien sûr que non… Il y a de ça quelques années, je serais resté indifférent devant un tel drame, mais j'ai changé. Non, c'est lui qui m'a changé, moi je n'y suis pour rien.

Je démarrai et empruntai le chemin du retour. Des affiches du dernier concert des Bad Luck étaient encore placardées de partout. Les trois membres y affichaient un sourire radieux. Qui auraient pu imaginer un seul instant du dénouement tragique qu'il résulterait de cet évènement joyeux ? Personne, bien évidemment…

Je me garai et regagnai mon appartement. Finalement, nous ne partirons pas en vacances. Je soupirai et préparai le repas au cas où Shuishi ait faim. En l'attendant, je m'installai sur le canapé et finis par m'endormir. Je fis un rêve atroce, digne du plus beau des cauchemars. Nous assistions à un enterrement, mais ce n'était pas Nakano dans la tombe, mais mon petit ange. Je me réveillai en sursaut, juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Il était revenu. Ses yeux étaient sombres et rougis par les larmes. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et en revint quelques instants plus tard, un album photo dans les mains. Il s'assit à côté moi.

- Tu sais Yuki, c'est le jour de ma rentrée au collège que j'ai rencontré Hiro.

Il ouvrit l'album et commença à commenter chaque photo. Je l'écoutai attentivement.

- C'était le seul à être gentil avec moi car tous les autres se moquaient. Ils me disaient sans arrêt que je ressemblais à une fille et Hiro ne manquait jamais de les remettre en place. Lui, il était un excellent élève et il m'aidait souvent à faire mes devoirs quand ma grande sœur n'avait pas le temps. Nous sommes rapidement devenus amis tu sais.

Il m'indiqua une photo où ils étaient déguisés en vampire et en pirate.

- On a toujours tout partagé et on se faisait confiance. Une réelle complicité existait entre nous et malgré certaines disputes, nous nous sommes toujours pardonnés. Bien sûr, nous avions d'autres amis, mais avec Hiro c'était un peu différent. Tu sais, c'est aussi grâce à lui, que je suis comme ça aujourd'hui. Nous étions toujours ensemble.

Il ferma l'album. La dernière photo était celle du week-end dernier dans un parc d'attraction.

- Hiro est mon meilleur ami. On s'était promis que rien ne nous séparerait, ni les disputes, ni la distance. Pourquoi n'avions nous pas pensé à la mort ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il meure parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ? Pourquoi ???

Il se blottit dans mes bras en pleurant.

- Ne te sens pas coupable Shû. On veut toujours protéger les personnes qui nous sont chères et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Lui, il n'a jamais regretté son geste, alors n'ais pas de remords mon cœur.

- Comment je vais faire sans lui ??? Sans mon meilleur ami !!! Et puis maintenant ma nièce n'a même plus son papa et elle ne le sait même pas.

J'avais oublié ce « détail » : Nakano avait une petite fille six ans avec la sœur aînée de Shuishi.

- L'enterrement est demain Eiri.

- Je viendrais.

Il s'écarta légèrement et me parut surpris.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimais pas beaucoup.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. C'est ma façon à moi de le remercier.

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir sauvé Shû.

Il esquissa un faible sourire à travers ses larmes, quand on sonna. Je me levai.

- Oui ?

Ce fut une voix enjouée et féminine qui me répondit.

- Bonjour !! Je suis Luisa Nakano, la sœur de Shuishi !!

- Je vous ouvre.

Nakano ? Mais alors elle était mariée avec lui…. En attendant la voix de sa sœur, mon ange me rejoignit près de la porte que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir. Comment allait-on pouvoir lui annoncer la nouvelle ?

**A suivre… Reviews. ??**


	4. Annonce funèbre

**Note :** mirki Ю tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui me laissent des reviews !

**Note1 :** pensИes en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luisa, la s°ur aНnИe de Shuishi se tenait devant nous et je pus constater que son apparence Иtait quelque peu particuliХre. C▓Иtait un mИlange entre la femme de Dracula, Candy et le style Gothic lolita. Bref, assez surprenant, surtout pour une femme de vingt six ans. A cТtИ d▓elle se trouvait une petite fille vЙtue d▓une robe rose avec des cerises. Elle Иtait trХs mignonne.

- Luisa ?

- Shui-chan !!! Coucou mon petit frХre chИri !!

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras, si bien que j▓ai cru qu▓il allait s▓Иtouffer.

- Kana, regarde ton oncle est lЮ.

- Tonton !!!

La petite fille lui sauta Иgalement dans les bras. Mis Ю part les parents de Shuishi, le reste de la famille semblait trХs unis en fin de compte.

- C▓est qui lui ?

La petite fille me pointait du doigt et me fixait avec ses yeux verts.

- Lui, c▓est l▓amoureux Ю tonton Shuishi.

- Le michant Иcrivain ?

- Heu oui┘

Mon ange grimaГa et sa niХce s▓approcha de moi.

- C▓est quoi ton nom ?

- Yuki Eiri.

- T▓es gentil avec mon tonton ?

Son regard Иtait perГant.

- Oui, ne t▓inquiХtes pas.

- Je t▓aime bien alors.

Et elle entra dans l▓appartement sans demander son reste. Sa mХre nous suivit dans le salon.

- Je suis heureuse d▓Йtre rentrИe. Cette mission dans le dИsert de Gobi a ИtИ Иprouvante. Et puis je suis pressИe de revoir mon petit mari. En plus de Гa, j▓ai encore ratИ vos concerts et de peu en plus ! Ca m▓Иnerve, d▓autant plus que cette fois-ci nous n▓avions ni tИlИvision, et rarement le tИlИphone. M▓enfin, il reste les dvd.

Shuishi se tourna vers sa niХce.

- Kana, tu veux bien aller me faire un dessin dans la cuisine ? Je dois parler avec ta maman.

- D▓accord.

- Que se passe t-il Shui-chan ?

Les larmes de mon c°ur se remirent Ю couler lentement et je passai un bras autour de ses Иpaules afin de tenter de le calmer, ne serait-ce qu▓un peu. Luisa lui jetait un regard inquiet et interrogateur.

- Pourquoi tu pleures petit frХre ?

- Eiri┘

Je savais qu▓il n▓arrivait pas Ю le dire. Pour lui, annoncer que son meilleur ami Иtait mort, rendrait la chose vraiment rИelle. De plus, les larmes l▓empЙchaient de parler.

- Luisa, aprХs leur concert, un maniaque leur a tirИ dessus.

- Et ?

- Et, Fujisaki et Shuishi s▓en sont tirИs avec des blessures relativement bИnignes.

- ┘ et Hiro ?

Mon ange me poussa violemment et se leva.

- Il a voulu me protИger, comme toujours et c▓est lui qui a reГu les balles qui m▓Иtaient destinИes !!! Au dИbut, on croyait qu▓il allait s▓en sortir car l▓opИration s▓est bien passИ, mais, ce matin, il┘

- ┘ il est dИcИdИ.

J▓avais fini sa phrase afin de lui Иviter de devoir formuler cette douloureuse pensИe. La jeune femme respira un grand coup.

- Vous voulez dire que mon mari est mort ce matin et que je n▓Иtais mЙme pas lЮ pour lui dire au revoir ?

- ┘

- C▓est pas vrai !!!!

Elle shoota violemment dans le canapИ avant de s▓appuyer contre la baie vitrИe.

- Les obsХques sont quand ?

- Demain┘

Shuishi s▓Иtait rapprochИ d▓elle et avait posИ une main sur son Иpaule.

- Grande s°ur, je suis dИsolИ┘

- C▓est pas de ta faute Shui-chan.

Elle tentait de retenir ses larmes et sa peine.

- Kana, ma chИrie, vient s▓il te plaНt.

- Oui maman ?

Mon ange s▓essuya rapidement les yeux et prit sur lui pour calmer ses pleurs.

- Dis maman, il est oЫ papa, faudrait aller le voir maintenant.

Luisa s▓accroupit en face d▓elle.

- Ma puce, on ne peut plus aller voir papa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un mИchant monsieur lui a tirИ dessus.

- Comme Ю la tИlИ ?

- Oui, comme dans les films┘

- On le verra quand il ira mieux alors.

- Non, Kana. Ton papa n▓est plus lЮ, il est allИ rejoindre les anges et les Иtoiles dans le ciel.

La petite fille tourna ses beaux yeux verts dans notre direction, comme si elle cherchait Ю savoir si c▓Иtait la vИritИ.

- Papa est dans les nuages ?

- Oui, est demain il faudra aller lui dire au revoir.

Quelques larmes roulХrent sur ses joues innocentes. Elle ne parvenait pas trХs bien Ю rИaliser ce que la mort signifiait mais semblait toutefois comprendre qu▓elle ne reverrait plus jamais son pХre. Je sentis mon c°ur se serrer tout Ю coup et me souvint de la raison. J▓avais Ю peine deux ans de plus qu▓elle quand ma mХre est morte Ю la suite d▓une longue maladie. Moi non plus Ю cette Иpoque, je n▓avais pas rИalisИ que ma mХre Иtait morte. Ce fut Mika qui m▓en a expliquИ la signification. Quant Ю Tatsuha, il Иtait beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre.

- Maman, alors papa on ne le reverra plus ?

- Non ma chИrie. Il veille sur nous dИsormais.

- C▓est injuste┘ Pourquoi ce ne sont pas les mИchants qui meurent ?? Pourquoi ??

Elle se blottit dans les bras de sa mХre qui, tout comme mon ange, se retenait difficilement de pleurer. Toutefois, devant la petite fille, ils devaient se montrer le plus fort possible.

- Petit frХre, tu peux garder Kana jusqu▓Ю ce soir ? Je vais aller rИcupИrer toutes nos affaires et celles d▓Hiro et je vais tout rapporter dans l▓appartement que j▓avais conservИ. Je refuse que Kana retourne Ю la maison dИsormais. De plus, je ne pense pas que les parents d▓Hiro souhaitent rИcupИrer certains de ses biens.

- Comme tu veux. A plus tard.

- Oui, Ю ce soir.

La jeune femme s▓en alla rapidement. Shuishi tentait de consoler sa niХce mais, il n▓y parvenait pas. Comment aurait-il pu, alors que lui-mЙme souffrait ИnormИment ? Les jours prochains s▓annonГaient plus que difficiles.

**A suivre┘ Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**** les obsХques et l▓inhumanitИ de Seguchi Tohma.**


	5. Les obsèques

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui me lisent ou qui laissent des reviews !!! Dans le chapitre précédent, des signes bizarres sont apparus et je ne comprends pas pourquoi car sur l'autre site ça ne l'a pas fait... Désolé!!!!!! Et j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

**Note2 **: après celui-ci, encore un ou deux chapitres assez tristes avant de rentrer dans un ton plus joyeux, alors, patience !!! Je vous promets une happy end (ça part mal, je sais et pourtant…)

**Crédits :** persos à Maki Murakami sauf Luisa et Kana.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un soleil éclatant régnait en ce jour sombre pour toutes les personnes présentes aux obsèques. Leurs tenues noires contrastaient étrangement avec l'azur du ciel. Dans le temple, il n'y avait que peu de monde. Le frère de Nakano, sa femme, sa fille, Fujisaki, quelques amis, Sakano, K, Tohma, toutes l'équipe du studio, Maiko, Shuishi et moi. Ses parents n'avaient même pas daigné se déplacer et je trouvais ça assez choquant tout de même. C'était Tatsuha qui procédait à la cérémonie à la demande de mon ange. Ca et là on pouvait apercevoir des larmes et chacun tentait de rester digne et de retenir leur peine. Seul Tohma semblait complètement insensible à ce drame. Il est vrai que Nakano n'était pas quelqu'un que j'appréciais outre mesure, toutefois sa disparition m'attristait car il était le meilleur ami de mon cœur et père d'une petite fille. Et perdre un parent lorsque l'on est un enfant est l'une des pires choses qui soit.

Mon frère énonça les prières habituelles lors de ce genre de cérémonie. Même lui paraissait triste. Après plus d'une heure, il demanda si quelqu'un souhaitait dire un mot en l'honneur du défunt. A la surprise générale, ce fut Kana qui se leva et qui rejoignit Tatsuha. Elle portait une petite robe noire en dentelles et des rubans de la même couleur.

- Ce ne sera peut-être pas très beau ce que je vais dire car j'ai que six ans. Mais merci à tous ceux qui sont venus dire au revoir à mon papa, je suis sûre que ça lui a fait très plaisir. Avant je croyais que seules les personnes qui avaient terminé leur vie sans allaient dans le ciel mais c'est pas le cas. Mon papa va beaucoup me manquer et je l'aimais énormément. Je suis triste car je le reverrais plus mais j'ai beaucoup de chance car il veille sur moi. Je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Elle sanglota légèrement.

- Merci mon papa de nous avoir tant aimé maman et moi et désolé de ne pas avoir pu te dire au revoir avant que tu ne deviennes une étoile. Au revoir papa…

Elle éclata en sanglots et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère qui avait du mal à se retenir.

Ensuite, chacun déposa une rose noire sur le cercueil du défunt et nous quittâmes l'endroit dans un silence pesant. Alors que nous allions atteindre la voiture, Seguchi nous arrêta.

- Shindô ? Alors tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Bien sûr Seguchi-san, j'ai parlé avec Fujisaki et nous avons décidé de donner un concert d'adieu des Bad Luck dimanche prochain à 20h00. Nous y annoncerons officiellement la fin de notre groupe. Je sais que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, mais telle est notre décision.

Il avait parlé avec calme, malgré sa peine et son énervement.

- Effectivement, j'aurais préféré que vous acceptiez de poursuivre avec un nouveau membre. Tant pis pour vous après tout. Si tel est votre choix, Bad Luck fera son adieu à la scène lors de ce concert. Au revoir.

Il était réellement insensible à tout. Nous prîmes la voiture et rentrâmes chez nous.

Un peu plus tard ans la soirée, mon ange m'expliqua qu'il avait décidé la fin de Bad Luck au moment même où Nakano avait perdu la vie. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était incapable de continuer une telle aventure sans son meilleur ami. Il s'enferma ensuite dans la chambre afin d'écrire une chanson inédite, la dernière qu'il composerait sous l'emblème de son groupe. Je décidai de le laisser tranquille et me préparer un café quand on frappa doucement à la porte. J'allai ouvrir, me demandant qui cela pouvait bien être. J'ouvris et vis Kana

- Rebonjour… tonton Shuishi est là ?

- Heu oui, entre.

- Merci.

Je fermai la porte et appela mon cœur. Soudain, je me rendis compte d'un détail : la gamine était seule…

- Kana ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te gêne tonton ?

- Non, pas du tout, je suis surpris. Où est ta maman ?

- A la maison…

- Tu… tu es venue seule jusqu'ici ?

- Oui, à pied.

- Mais pourquoi ?? C'est dangereux !!!

- Maman ne va pas bien et elle ne semble même pas me voir. Elle a oublié de faire le repas et j'ai très faim.

Shuishi soupira et il me supplia avec son regard de chiot, de préparer à manger pour sa nièce, pendant qu'il téléphonerait à sa sœur.

- Allô ? Luisa ?

- Quoi…..

- Ta fille est là !!

- Hein ??? Je, je suis une mauvaise mère pas vrai ?

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es juste perturbée, c'est tout.

- Tu pourrais t'occuper de Kana le temps que j'aille mieux ? J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

- Je vais demander à Yuki et je te rappelle.

- Merci.

Mon ange arriva dans la cuisine et nous expliqua calmement la situation. Kana trouvait l'idée excellente car elle souhaitait que sa mère se remette le plus vite possible. Quant à moi, je me sentis obligé d'accepter. En même temps, un jour nous voudrons certainement adopter avec Shû, alors pourquoi pas s'entraîner un peu…

- Merci Eiri !! T'es un amour !!!

Il me sauta dessus avant de courir vers le téléphone afin de prévenir sa sœur. Il lui fit promettre de bien se soigner et de ne pas faire de bêtise. Elle fut rapidement admise à l'hôpital pour dépression et chaque jour nous devrons aller lui rendre visite. Son traitement durerait certainement minimum un mois. Alors que mon ange allait mettre du temps pour se remettre de la disparition de Nakano, nous avions une nouvelle responsabilité avec Kana. Les prochaines semaines se présentaient assez difficiles.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre :**** le concert d'adieu et comment s'occuper d'une enfant de six ans ?**


	6. Adieu au public

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à tous ceux qui me lisent !!

**Note1 **: pensées en italique.

**Crédits :** personnages à Maki Murakami sauf Kana et Luisa. La chanson de Shuishi est à moi, donc demandez moi si vous voulez vous en servir (ce qui m'étonnerait vu la tête qu'elle a mais bon).

Bonne lecture !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kana était assise à côté de moi au premier rang de la salle de concert. Il ne restait plus aucune place de libre et des écrans géants avaient été installés un peu partout dans la ville. Jamais les Bad Luck n'avaient réuni autant de monde en une seule fois. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le rideau pourpre s'ouvrit sur Fujisaki et Shuishi qui étaient vêtus de noir. Mon ange prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous. Je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir fait le déplacement pour ce concert d'adieu. Ces deux heures de spectacle seront en hommage à notre guitariste, décédé il n'y a de ça que quelques jours.

Le concert commença et les chansons s'enchaînaient. Mon cœur avait opté pour les titres que le public avait préférés depuis le début du groupe. Les fans chantaient avec leur idole, et criaient le nom du trio. Tout semblait habituel, excepté ce voile sombre qui habitait le regard de Shuishi. Lui, cette étoile étincelante sur scène, ne parvenait à briller que faiblement ce soir.

- Avant de clore ce concert, j'aimerais vous interpréter une chanson inédite, que j'ai écrite cette semaine. Ce sera la dernière qui sera mise en vente et aussi la dernière que je composerais sous le nom de Bad Luck. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

L'éclairage changea et Shuishi tourna ses yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

**_Personne ne sait comment ça commence_**

**_Comment naît cette douce espérance,_**

**_Ce doux sentiment au parfum d'enfance_**

**_Qui nous entraîne dans une folle danse._**

****

**_You_****_ were a miracle._**

****

**_Rencontre au gré du hasard_**

**_Une parole, un lien_**

**_Une affinité partie de rien_**

**_Et la solitude qui part._**

****

**_You_****_ were my hope._**

****

**_De la joie à la tristesse_**

**_Partager ses défauts et ses faiblesses._**

**_Parler de tout et de rien_**

**_De nos peurs et de notre destin._**

****

**_You, my friend, my luck._**

****

**_Confiance et complicité,_**

**_Tant de souvenirs ancrés._**

**_Petits différents et grands éclats de rire,_**

**_Impossible d'imaginer le pire._**

****

**_You and me, friends forever._**

****

**_L'amitié, ce bien si précieux_**

**_Qui, avec l'amour, est un autre présent des dieux._**

**_Et, aujourd'hui, je te dis adieu,_**

**_A toi qui a rejoint les cieux._**

****

**_You were my shining star._**

****

**_Plus qu'un ami, tu étais mon frère d_****_e coeur_**

**_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu meures ?_**

**_Encore une erreur programmée_**

**_De cette foutue fatalité._**

****

**_I don't understand… Help me please…_**

****

**_Tous ces moments à jamais conservés,_**

**_Ma mémoire peut t'oublier,_**

**_Mais dans mon cœur tu resteras gravé_**

**_Pour l'éternité, je te le promets._**

**_Good bye, good bye my brother._**

**_You were, you are and you'll be my best friend._**

**_Forever..._**

Quelques larmes perlaient dans ses beaux yeux améthyste ainsi que dans ceux du claviériste. La musique s'arrêta et il détourna son regard du firmament pour le retourner vers le public. Celui-ci l'acclama de toutes ses forces. Cette chanson les avait touchés droit au cœur. Kana me serra timidement la main et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire.

- Voilà, c'est terminé. Je vous remercie d'avoir tant aimé Bad Luck et de nous avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. Merci de tout cœur, d'être venu si nombreux pour ce dernier concert, si nombreux pour lui rendre hommage. Bad Luck s'arrête ici car, en respect pour la mémoire de notre guitariste et ami, on ne pouvait pas continuer et le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre. Merci encore à tous. Bad Luck se retire de la scène définitivement.

Le rideau se referma sous les cris de tristesse de la foule. Je pris Kana par la main et la conduisit jusqu'aux loges, afin qu'elle puisse discuter avec son oncle. Une page de la musique de la jeune génération venait de se tourner, car en deux ans les Bad Luck étaient devenus de véritables superstars et un avenir brillant semblait s'étendre devant eux. Personne n'avait prédit une telle tragédie. Personne. Encore une fois la vie avait joué aux dés avec nous.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre :**** comment s'improviser « papa » pour une Kana de six ans ???**


	7. Fièvre

**Note :** mirki pour les reviews et à ceux qui lisent ma fic !!!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kana habitait chez nous depuis une semaine et, personnellement, je ne m'en sortais pas. Heureusement que Shuishi était là pour s'occuper d'elle. Malgré sa peine, il parvenait à sourire devant sa nièce. Il était vraiment courageux. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et m'aperçut que mon petit ange dormait toujours. Je passai une main sur son visage et me rendit compte qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je me levai, téléphonai au médecin, vérifiai que la gamine dormait encore et retournai dans la chambre.

- Réveille-toi Shû, j'ai appelé le médecin.

- Yu-ki ?

Il me jeta un regard ensommeillé et brillant.

- Tu es brûlant. Le médecin va arriver. Tu veux quelque chose en attendant ?

- Kana ?

- Elle dort, ne t'en fais pas.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le docteur arriva chez nous. Il ausculta rapidement mon cœur et en déduisit que le mélange de stress et d'émotions de ces derniers temps avait eu raison de ses forces. En résumé, il avait besoin de repos et d'attention. Un médicament pour la fièvre ferait le reste. Je le payai et il s'en alla rapidement. Une petite voix timide m'interpella alors.

- Dîtes Yuki, qu'est ce qu'il a tonton Shuishi ?

- Il est fatigué et il a de la fièvre. On va bien s'occuper de lui et il guérira très vite.

- Oui, j'en suis sûre.

Comme mon ange s'était rendormi, je me dirigeai dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Kana m'y attendait sagement, assise sur une chaise.

- Je peux vous aider Yuki ?

- Non merci. Des céréales ça te va ?

- Très bien.

La fillette était timide et moi je ne savais que dire à une enfant de six ans. Autant dire que le silence qui régnait devenait de plus en plus pesant. Ce fut elle qui finit par lancer la conversation.

- Dîtes Yuki, pourquoi vous ne demandez pas tonton Shuishi en mariage ?

Voilà pourquoi je hais les gosses : ils devinent toujours tout.

- J'aimerais et j'ai même déjà acheté une bague. Cependant, j'attends le bon moment.

Kana poussa son bol et se leva.

- Vous attendez quoi ? Qu'il meure comme mon papa ? On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver !!!!

Elle s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Décidément, j'étais une bille pour m'occuper des enfants. Je me levai à mon tour et frappai à la porte de sa chambre afin de m'excuser.

- Kana, je peux entrer ?

- Oui, vous êtes chez vous de toute façon.

Elle était assise sur le lit et serrait un panda en peluche dans ses bras. Je pris place à côté d'elle.

- Kana, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. Tu sais, j'aime ton oncle de tout mon cœur et je souhaiterais vraiment passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. Cependant, je ne sais ni où ni comment lui faire ma demande.

Elle tourna ses yeux remplis d'innocence vers moi.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire tout ça mais à tonton Shuishi. Il ne peut pas deviner vos sentiments.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as que six ans.

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire satisfait.

- Oui et vous savez ce qu'on dit : la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants…

Je lui souris à mon tour et la laissai tranquille. Je venais d'ouvrir mon cœur à une enfant. Depuis quand avais-je changé à ce point ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment. Je retournai dans notre chambre où je trouvai mon ange assis sur le lit.

- Tu dois te reposer Shû.

- Non.

- Ecoute, Kana a pris son petit déjeuner et elle va très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

- J'ai pas envie de dormir.

Il fit mine de se lever et je l'en empêchais.

- Eiri !! Je suis pas un enfant, je fais ce que je veux.

Trop, c'est trop.

- Baka !!!!!!!!!! Tu as de la fièvre et tu es épuisé !!!! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer, c'est compris ??? La seule chose que tu peux faire pour Kana et moi, c'est guérir très vite !! Alors tu te couches et tu te tais !!

Oui, je m'étais mis en colère. Encore. Malgré tout, il ne pleura pas mais me sourit.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste me dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- … Dors.

Je quittai la pièce. Désolé Shû, une fois encore, je n'ai pas pu dire simplement le fond de ma pensée. Désolé. Je fais des efforts tu sais… Je t'aime mon ange, te rends-tu compte à quel point ? Ta nièce a raison, la vie est courte et imprévisible. Dès que ta fièvre sera tombée, je te demanderais en mariage. J'en fais la promesse.

**A suivre… Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre**** : Luisa sort de l'hôpital et Yuki veut faire sa demande. **


	8. Guérison

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui me laissent des reviews.

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Déjà trois semaines que Luisa était à l'hôpital. Ce matin-là, elle s'étira longuement avant de tourner la tête vers l'extérieur. Le soleil semblait briller dehors. Elle sourit discrètement et décida de téléphoner à sa petite sœur.

- Maiko ? C'est Luisa ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Grande sœur !!! Très bien et toi ? Tu vas mieux ? Shui-chan m'a appris que tu avais été admise à l'hôpital.

- Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux. Le fait que Shuishi garde Kana pendant quelques temps m'a beaucoup aidée. J'ai pu m'occuper de moi et commencer à faire mon deuil. Ce n'est pas facile, mais mes idées noires s'estompent peu à peu.

- Tant mieux ! Tu sais, j'étais très inquiète pour toi. J'avais peur que tu…

- Tu craignais que je me suicide, n'est ce pas ? Shuishi a eu la même idée que toi. J'avoue que si j'avais été seule, j'y aurais sérieusement pensé, toutefois, dans ma situation, je n'avais pas le droit de faire une telle chose.

- Tu as raison. Kana n'aurait pas supporté de perdre aussi sa mère.

- Tout à fait. Dis-moi Maiko, tu pourrais aller voir comment se débrouille notre petit couple avec Kana ?

- Bien sûr Luisa, avec plaisir. Je te raconterais tout ce soir au téléphone.

- Merci. A plus tard.

Elle raccrocha. A vrai dire, elle était persuadée que sa fille allait parfaitement bien, mais elle souhaitait juste avoir un compte-rendu de la situation.

Ooooooooooooo

Lorsque j'entendis sonner, je grognais. Qui osait me déranger en pleine lessive ? Oui je sais, ce n'était pas mon genre d'activité, mais là c'était un cas exceptionnel. En effet, Shuishi avait renversé toute la soupe dans le lit et Kana s'était tâchée avec de la mousse au chocolat. Je soupirai pour la énième fois et me décidai d'aller ouvrir à l'importun.

- Bonjour Yuki-san !

- Maiko ?

La petite sœur de Shuishi se tenait devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Entre…

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non, non ça va. _Oui tu me déranges en pleine corvée ménagère et je ne te dis rien pour ne pas faire d'histoire avec mon ange._

- Tatie Maiko !!!

La fillette avait sauté dans les bras de sa tante. Apparemment le mode koala était un trait de famille. Après une pluie de bisous elles se séparèrent.

- Alors tu vas bien Kana ?

- Très bien !!! Tonton Shuishi et Yuki s'occupent très bien de moi tu sais !

- Maiko ?

Mon cœur se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte et parlait d'une petite voix ensommeillée. Il portait un caleçon rose et une de mes chemises, bien trop grande pour lui. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et son teint assez pâle. Il n'était pas encore guéri. Que faisait-il debout ? Il me provoquait ou quoi ?

- Shuishi !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Au lit et plus vite que ça !!!!

- Mais Yuki…

- Pas de mais !! Tu vas te reposer, un point c'est tout.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne…

Il se rattrapa de justesse à une chaise. Je me précipitai vers lui et le prit dans mes bras. Il était encore fiévreux. Je le portai jusqu'à notre lit, suivi de Maiko et Kana. Ce fut cette dernière qui commenta la situation.

- Tu sais tatie Maiko, Yuki se met souvent en colère parce que tonton Shuishi ne veux pas se reposer alors qu'il est malade.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Dis tatie, pourquoi il ne lui dit pas qu'il s'inquiète ?

- Pose lui la question.

Je me retournai et lança un regard noir à la gamine.

- Parce que je suis comme ça.

Je patientai quelques minutes, veillant à ce que mon cœur se soit endormi et invita les deux filles à me suivre dans la cuisine. Nous nous installâmes autour d'une boisson chaude.

- Kana, ce matin j'ai eu ta maman au téléphone et elle va beaucoup mieux. Elle sortira bientôt.

- Super !! Je suis pressée de la revoir car elle me manque énormément.

Ne sachant trop comment aborder le sujet, je me jetai à l'eau.

- A ce propos, j'aimerais demander Shuishi en mariage et je souhaiterais que tous ceux qu'il aime soient présents à cette occasion.

Maiko manqua de s'étouffer avec son chocolat chaud et l'avala avec difficulté.

- C'est vrai ? Vous voulez l'épouser ?

- Oui…

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle !!! Si vous voulez, Luisa et moi on vous aidera à tout préparer !! Pas vrai Kana ?

- Oui tatie. Il faut faire une belle surprise pour tonton.

- Merci…

L'aide des sœurs de mon ange me seraient d'un grand secours. En effet, à part dans mes romans, le romantisme et moi n'étions pas très amis.

Ooooooooooo

Le soir venu, Maiko fit un compte-rendu téléphonique à sa sœur aînée.

- Tu sais Luisa, Kana a l'air très heureuse. Ils l'ont amenée au par cet à l'aquarium, ils lui ont acheté des livres de jeux et une peluche. Ils ne lui préparent que des plats qu'elle aime et j'en passe. De plus, depuis presque une semaine Shui-chan a de la fièvre et c'est Yuki-san qui doit s'occuper de tout. Kana m'a dit qu'il était très maladroit dans sa façon d'agir et d'exprimer ses sentiments, mais qu'il était très gentil enfin de compte. Et tu connais la dernière ? Yuki-san veut épouser notre frère ! Du coup, je lui ai proposé notre aide pour préparer la soirée.

La plus âgée souriait derrière son combiné.

- C'est merveilleux. Enfin de bonnes nouvelles en cette période sombre ! C'est très agréable. Je devrais sortir de l'hôpital d'ici la fin de la semaine.

- Parfait. A bientôt alors.

Elle raccrocha.

Oooooooooooo

Mon ange s'était assis sur le rebord du lit et regardait par la fenêtre. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées et je n'osai pas le déranger. Ses beaux yeux améthyste paraissaient bien sombres. Si seulement j'avais pu lire dans sa tête afin de pouvoir mieux l'aider. Je m'assis à côté de lui et il ne me remarqua pas.

- Shû ?

- _Ma fièvre va mieux mais pas mon cœur. Pourquoi ai-je autant de mal à accepter ta disparition Hiro ? Kana et Luisa semblent s'en sortir mieux que moi. Peut-être suis-je trop sensible ou trop émotif ? Ou bien… Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Hier, j'ai pris mon portable et j'ai regardé dans le répertoire. Je suis resté près d'une heure au niveau de tom nom et je réfléchissais à la question que me posait l'appareil : « voulez-vous effacer cette entrée ? ». Finalement, j'ai réussi a appuyé sur oui. Ce fut l'un de mes premiers pas dans l'acceptation de ta mort. Non, tu ne me téléphoneras jamais plus et je n'entendrais plus le son de ta voix, mis à part dans les dvd que nous avons enregistrés. Plus de discussions à n'en plus finir autour d'un paquet de pop-corn. Plus de sorties ni de souvenirs. C'est bien terminé mais il va me falloir du temps pour accepter ton absence et pour faire mon deuil. Heureusement que Yuki est là. Quand je me réveille la nuit en pleurant, il ne dit rien et me serre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Tu fais ton possible pour me rendre le sourire. Merci Yuki, merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

- Shû ?

- Oui ?

Il était sorti de sa transe et s'était tourné vers moi.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, ma fièvre est presque guérie !!!

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. _Mais ce n'est pas de ta fièvre que je parlais…_

Et, sans prévenir, des larmes naquirent dans ses yeux. Cela arrivait souvent depuis la disparition de Nakano.

- Allez, viens là.

Je l'enlaçais.

**A suivre… Reviews ??**

**Prochain chapitre :**** la demande en mariage version Yuki Eiri.**


	9. La demande en mariage

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews !

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dès sa sortie de l'hôpital, Luisa nous avait rejoint afin de préparer la surprise pour mon cœur. Kana était chargée d'occuper Shuishi pendant que les deux sœurs Shindô et moi-même élaborions le programme de la soirée. Tout semblait parfait. Du moins, en apparence…

Afin que mon ange ne se doute de rien, je lui avais dit que je l'invitais dans un grand restaurant afin de lui changer les idées. Il accepta et n'y vit que du feu. Il s'habilla donc convenablement, comprenez ici un pantalon beige assez moulant et une chemise rose clair. Personnellement, j'avais opté pour un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Vers vingt heures nous montâmes dans ma voiture et une demi-heure plus tard nous arrivâmes au grand restaurant italien où j'avais réservé. Ce fut un serveur d'une trentaine d'années qui nous mena jusqu'à la table. Elle se trouvait dans un coin isolé afin que l'on ne se fasse pas trop remarquer. Shuishi parut stupéfait lorsqu'il vit ses deux sœurs et sa nièce.

- Luisa ? Maiko ? Kana ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Ce fut l'aînée qui lui expliqua. D'ailleurs, je remarquai qu'elle avait fait un énorme effort vestimentaire et qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple robe bleu foncée et des talons hauts.

- Ton cher écrivain a pensé que ça te ferait plaisir que l'on mange tous ensemble.

- Merci.

Nous prîmes place à notre tour et on vint assez rapidement nous donner les menus.

- Maman, il faut que je prenne quoi ?

- Un plat que tu aimes Kana.

- Mais je sais pas…

- Des pâtes à la bolognaise ça t'irait ? Tu adores ça en principe.

- Oui !! Très bien !!!

La fillette semblait assez excitée. Elle me faisait un peu penser à Shuishi quand il passait en mode gamin.

- Dîtes Yuki-san, vous avez commencé un nouveau roman ?

J'avais tendance à oublier que Maiko était une grande fan de mes livres et qu'elle avait failli s'évanouir quand j'avais sonné chez ses parents pour voir Shuishi. C'était il y a près de deux ans déjà.

- Oui, j'ai une idée de trame. Mon éditrice souhaite avoir le prochain manuscrit d'ici cinq mois. Je devrais y arriver.

- J'en suis sûre !!! Et j'achèterais votre livre dès sa sortie !!

- Merci…

Chacun parlait de tout et de rien et l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Mon ange souriait à nouveau et ça me rendait vraiment très heureux. Puis vint le moment du dessert… Le serveur nous emmena un gâteau au chocolat, le préféré de Shuishi d'après ses sœurs, ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne et un verre de limonade pour Kana. Sur la pâtisserie était inscrit en sucre glace « I love you ». Mon cœur mit un instant à réaliser avant de rougir violemment. Il bafouilla un « merci » avant d'entreprendre le découpage du dessert.

- Shû, avant que tu ne t'attaques à ce pauvre gâteau avec ton couteau, j'aimerais t'avouer le véritable but de cette soirée.

Il nous jeta un regard interrogatif mais ne se rassit pas pour autant. Je respirai un grand coup et sortit la petite boîte de ma poche.

- Shû, ça te dirait de m'épouser ?

Contre toute attente il se mit à pleurer et… et me gifla.

- Pourquoi tu te moques de moi comme ça ? Ca ne me fais vraiment pas rire tu sais !!! Ca t'amuse de jouer avec mes sentiments devant ma famille ? T'es méchant !!!

Il s'enfuit à toute allure en bousculant deux serveurs et un client au passage. J'étais abasourdi. Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? Ce fut Luisa qui me donna la réponse.

- Yuki, s'il ne vous a pas prit au sérieux c'est que votre demande manquait de sentiments. Lui, son rêve, c'est de passer le reste de sa vie avec vous mais vous, vous ne lui avait même jamais dit « je t'aime ». Déjà qu'il est perturbé à cause de la mort d'Hiro, là s'en a été trop pour lui. Yuki, vous êtes un grand écrivain mais vous ne savez pas communiquer. Utiliser votre talent pour lui écrire une magnifique lettre et attendait le. Je suis sûre que si vous vous débrouillé bien, cette soirée se finira à merveille.

J'acquiescai vaguement, payai la note et regagnai ma voiture. Etais-je froid à ce point avec lui pour qu'il croie à une plaisanterie ? Je n'étais pas un monstre tout de même… Je soupirai et me garai. Evidemment, l'appartement était vide. Shuishi devait être aller faire un tour quelque part. J'éclairais la lampe de mon bureau et, suivant les conseils de Luisa, je rédigeai une lettre.

**« _Shû,_**

**_Pour une fois, je ne vais pas écrire pour les autres mais pour toi. Il était une fois un écrivain glacial et cynique. Depuis de nombreuses années déjà, il ne vivait que d'aventures sans lendemain, de cigarettes et d'alcool. Personne, pas même sa famille ne parvenait à atteindre son cœur plus froid qu'une nuit d'hiver au pôle nord. Il s'était construit une telle forteresse d'indifférence et d'impassibilité, que même la bombe nucléaire n'aurait pu ébranler cette construction intérieure. Cependant, une nuit où il se promenait sans but dans un parc, il l'a rencontré. Qui ça ? Un jeune homme à la drôle d'allure et à la moue enfantine. Celui-ci avait laissé s'échapper une feuille où il avait rédigé un texte. L'écrivain lu rapidement le brouillon et trouva ça affligeant et pathétique, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer au jeune compositeur. Et, sans plus de cérémonie, l'écrivain sans cœur a fait demi-tour et s'est éloigné. Toute la nuit il fut hanté par ces magnifiques yeux améthyste mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il ne savait pas encore que le jeune homme du parc se jetterait sous sa voiture et s'accrocherait à lui. Jamais, même dans ses romans, l'écrivain aurait pu imaginer pareille histoire. Bien entendu, il tenta par tous les moyens de se débarrasser de cet être qui osait ébranler sa forteresse, mais rien ne fonctionna._**

**_Shuishi, tu veux connaître le plus grand secret de cet écrivain ? En fait, il est tombé amoureux du chanteur pratiquement dès le premier jour, mais il a mis plus de six mois à s'en rendre compte. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi un ange était arrivé dans sa vie et il n'a jamais eu de réponse. Shû, qu'ai-je fait pour te mériter ? Sais-tu au moins que tu es le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu ? Et même si sur scène tu étais l'étoile de millier de gens, pour moi, tu étais un soleil qui illuminait mes journées et qui guidait mes nuits. J'aime tout de toi. Ton corps, ton odeur, ta voix. Ta seule présence me suffit. Sais-tu que tes yeux violets sont les plus somptueuses améthystes qu'il m'a été donné de voir ? Et même pour tout l'or du monde, je ne donnerais ses pierres qui me sont si précieuses. Mon ange, mon seul souhait désormais est de vivre à tes côtés pour le reste de ma vie. Peu m'importe le reste du monde et ce qu'ils en pensent, de toi seul j'ai besoin. Et comme je ne parviens pas à prononcer ces mots que tu attends depuis si longtemps, je me contenterais pour le moment de te les écrire. Ai shiteru. I love you. Si tu veux je tracerais ces mots dans toutes les langues et je les graverais où tu voudras. Mon amour, si tu veux de moi, je t'attends avec ma demande en mariage dans notre chambre. A tout à l'heure mon ange._**

**_Eiri, ton homme qui t'aime et qui est incapable de te le dire. »_**

****

J'accrochai la feuille sur la porte d'entrée, quitte à ce que tous les voisins passent devant. Je m'assis dans le lit et attendis.

Oooooooooooooo

Shuishi manqua de peu la crise cardiaque quand il lut la lettre. Comment avait-il pu être idiot au point de douter de son Yuki ? Au moins, ça avait forcé celui-ci à se déclarer. Séchant tant bien que mal ses larmes de joie, il décrocha la lettre et se dirigea doucement vers la chambre.

Oooooooooooooo

Mon ange entra dans la pièce, posa « ma déclaration » sur la table de nuit et s'installa à côté de moi sans un mot.

- Alors Eiri, repose-moi la question.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant la moue faussement fâchée de mon amant. Je pris sa main et sortis l'anneau de son étui.

- Shuishi Shindô, acceptes-tu d'épouser un écrivain au sale caractère ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui, car moi je l'aime cet écrivain. Et il m'a offert une magnifique lettre, alors…

Je passai l'anneau à un de ses doigt et l'embrassa tendrement. Dehors, la lune était à son zénith et éclairait notre chambre. Ce fut sous ses rayons que nous fîmes l'amour comme jamais.

- Je t'aime Shû…

**A suivre… Reviews ??**


	10. Même dans le noir

**Note :** mirki à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic ou qui me laissent des reviews !!

**Note1 :** pensées en italique.

J'ai décidé d'arrêter cette fic ici car je n'ai pas trop d'idées pour la poursuivre sur plusieurs chapitres. En effet, je ne pensais même pas arriver à dix, alors… En espérant que la fin vous plaise. Bon lecture !!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, Shuishi n'était plus dans le lit. Me souvenant que Kana n'était plus à la maison, je me dirigeais en caleçon vers la cuisine, attiré par une bonne odeur. J'y vis alors mon ange, un tablier rose autour de la taille, préparant le petit-déjeuner. Apparemment, la pièce n'avait pas encore subit de dégâts. Je l'enlaçai par derrière et posai mon menton sur son épaule.

- Tu t'es mis à la cuisine ?

- Oui, je voulais te prouver que je ferais un bon mari !

- Baka. _Tu n'as rien à me prouver mon ange, d'autant plus que tu risques de détruire ma cuisine à tout moment. _

Toutefois, face à son regard attendrissant, je préférais le laisser finir. Je m'assis et il me servit un café avant de s'installer à son tour à la table.

- Shuishi quand veux-tu qu'on se marie ? Moi, je m'en moque.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes.

- En fait, j'ai toujours voulu me marier le jour de mon anniversaire…

- Mais c'est dans à peine un mois Shû !!!

Il baissa les yeux et n'allait pas tarder à pleurer, je le savais.

- Shû, on se mariera le jour de ton anniversaire si tu le souhaites.

- Merci mon Yuki d'amour !!!

Il s'installa sur mes genoux et passa ses bras fins autour de mon cou.

- J'écrirais les invitations dès cette après-midi !!!

- Calme-toi. Il faut d'abord réserver l'endroit.

- Occupe t'en alors Eiri. Moi je veux choisir le voyage de noce.

- Si tu y tiens. _Tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que ce soit dans un endroit débile, comme un parc d'attraction._

Ce fut ainsi que commença la course aux préparatifs.

Ooooooooooo

Je demandai de l'aide à Luisa et Maiko afin que tout soit le plus parfait possible. Pour la cérémonie, nous optâmes pour un petit temple logé à côté d'une splendide cascade. Au niveau des invités, rien de bien surprenant, mise à part l'absence de ce cher Tohma. Il avait prétexté un voyage d'affaire urgent, et seul Shuishi crut en ce mensonge. Bien évidemment, mon ange se mit à pleurer lorsqu'il fit l'invitation de sa sœur et qu'il inscrivit sur l'enveloppe « Vve Nakano … ». Il aurait tant souhaité que son meilleur ami soit présent pour notre mariage. Vous savez, même s'il allait beaucoup mieux, j'étais bien conscient qu'il faudrait du temps avant que sa peine s'en aille, et que ce sentiment de perte et d'absence ne le quitterait probablement jamais tout à fait.

Ooooooooooo

Pour notre mariage nous reçûmes de nombreux cadeaux, dont un inattendu. Il fut le plus beau et le plus précieux pour mon ange. Kana s'était approché calmement de nous et avait tendu une lettre à Shuishi.

- C'est l'infirmière qui nous l'a donnée. Mon papa l'a écrite pour toi un jour avant de rejoindre le ciel.

Je sentis mon cœur trembler et je le serrais dans mes bras alors qu'il dépliait la feuille de papier blanc.

**_« Shui-chan, comme je ne sais pas si je vais survivre ou non à mes blessures, dans le doute, je préfère t'adresser cette lettre. D'ailleurs, si tu es en sa possession, c'est que toi et ton cher écrivain venez de vous marier._**

**_Par où commencer ? Peut-être par te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, car je suis certain que Yuki a accepté de célébrer votre union ce jour-là. Et votre voyage de noces se fera à Palerme je suppose. Tu as toujours rêvé de partir là-bas avec la personne que tu aimerais. _**

**_Shui-chan, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé, toi, Luisa, Kana et les Bad Luck. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas faire du mal aux gens… Sache que même si je ne suis plus là désormais, j'ai emporté avec moi tous nos souvenirs, jusqu'au dernier. Tu me connais, j'ai une excellente mémoire._**

**_Shui-chan, tu étais mon frère de cœur et mon meilleur ami et ce, pour toujours. Je te souhaite du bonheur et de la réussite. Fait que ta vie soit belle car tu le mérites. Toutefois, je continuerais à te surveiller car tu es bien trop gentil._**

**_Je regrette que cette lettre soit mon cadeau de mariage, mais on ne choisit pas toujours. Et voici mon dernier conseil pour toi : même dans le noir, il reste toujours une flamme d'espoir, alors ne te décourage jamais et va de l'avant._**

**_Tous mes vœux de bonheur,_**

**_Hiro, ton meilleur ami. »_**

Un arc-en-ciel se dessina sur nos têtes.

- C'est magnifique Eiri !

- Oui, merveilleux.

Cet arc-en-ciel, nous le suivrons tout au long de notre vie, afin de ne pas nous perdre sur des routes obscures. Oui, même dans le noir, il reste une flamme d'espoir et chacun trouve un jour la sienne. Pour ma part, ce fut un certain Shuishi Shindô…

**FIN**


End file.
